This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In performing a procedure on a patient, a prosthesis can be used to replace or augment a natural anatomical feature. For example, due to age, injury, disease, or other causes, a portion of the anatomy may need to be replaced or resurfaced. Examples include replacing an acetabulum on a patient either in conjunction with or separate from replacing or resurfacing a femoral head. An acetabular prosthesis is generally positioned within a prepared acetabulum.
Positioning an acetabular prosthesis within a prepared acetabulum can include various dexterous movements. The acetabular prosthesis is generally positioned within the acetabulum in a selected alignment and position. The alignment of the acetabular prosthesis can include rotational positioning that is generally selected to be relative to the natural anatomy. The prosthesis includes a central axis that must be aligned and positioned or is selected to be aligned and positioned with a portion of the natural anatomy. In positioning the acetabular prosthesis in the selected position, both position and axial alignment can be selected.
When positioning, the acetabular prosthesis also needs to be engaged into the acetabulum with a selected force to ensure proper seating and positioning of the acetabular prosthesis. Accordingly, positioning the acetabular prosthesis generally requires dexterity on the part of the user, such as a surgeon, to position the acetabular prosthesis appropriately in a patient's anatomy. Then a force is applied to assist in fixing the prosthesis in the pelvis.